One Great Hand
by CharizatDx
Summary: Saat Saitama Dan Boros Bertarung,Serangan Boros berubah menjadi portal menuju dunia ninja yang sedang melawan dewa shinobi! Apakah Saitama akan menang melawan mereka? So Sneak This Out! the Story! Naruto Dan One Punch Man bukan punya saya!
1. Chapter 1

One Great Hand

Chapter 1 : Change Dimension

"Hai Semuanya, Perkenalkan Namaku sekarang sedang berjalan dihutan seorang tersesat karena insiden tadi melawan Boros"Ucap Saitama

Flashback

"Hhahhh...Untuk Ukuran Manusia Kau Sangat Kuat Saitama"Ucap Lord Boros

"Terimakasih...Tapi Kau juga Tidak Terlalu Buruk"Ucap Saitama

"Heh...Kau Meremehkan ku Saitama!,akan kutunjukkan kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya"ucap Lord Boros

"Hm...Datanglah"Ucap Saitama Lantang

(Boros Pun Membuka Armornya dan bersiap Menggunakan ultimate jurusnya)

"Lihatlah Ini Saitama!UWOH!"Seketika dan berkata

 _ULTIMATE ATTACK !_

Seketika keluarlah cahaya yang terang keluar dari tubuh Boros dan Menuju Tepat Ke Saitama

 _Heh...REAl PUNCH!_

Dengan mudah Saitama Mem blocknya keatas...

Seketika Boros tercengang karena Jurus terakhirnya ditepis dengan mudahnya oleh saitama

Dan pingsan karena Boros kehabisan tenaga

Disaat Saitama akan meghancurkan Boros...

Tiba – Tiba serangan Boros Yang ditepis pun berubah menjadi lubang hitam dan menarik saitama dan boros juga Kapal tempur boros menuju Lubang hitam tersebut.

Flashback Mode : Off

"Itulah yang terjadi kepadaku...tetapi anehnya aku melihat dibalik hutan sedang terjadi perang antara yang sebenarnya terjadi?.Ahhh aku akan cek kesana saja!"Ucap Saitama Lantang

Disamping Itu...

 _Kuchiyose No Jutsu_

"Ada Apa Kau memanggilku Naruto"Ucap Gamatatsu sambil memegang rokoknya

"Hah kau...Gamatatsu Mengapa Kau menjadi sebesar ini? Dan dimana Gamabunta"Tanya Naruto

"Hah...Katak itu berbeda dengan manusia pertumbuhannya dan soal ayah dia ada urusan jadi aku ngomong ada apa?"Ucap Gamatatsu

"Oh.. aku ingin kau melompat jauh ketengah sana,kau bisa?"ucap Naruto

"Tentu apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan olehku"ucap Gamatatsu

"Aoda aku ingin kau menyelinap dibawa tumpukan raksasa itu selagi aku menyerang"Ucap Sasuke

"Baiklah Sasuke Sama"Tutur Aoda

"Lady Katsuyu aku mohon bantuannya dalam menyembuhkan para shinobi"Ujar Sakura

"Baiklah Sakura Chan"ucap Lady Katsuyu

 _BAIKLAH MULAI!_

Dengan seruan Naruto Gamatatsu melompat,Aoda langsung melaju melewati raksasa raksasa dengan sasuke mengeluarkan Susanoo Kugotsutchi (maaf kalau salah soalnya saya lupa:v)

Sakura pun melakukan penyembuhan dengan Lady Katsuyu

"Sasuke,Sekarang!"ucap Naruto

"Hn,Aku Sudah tau"ujar Sasuke

 _ENTON : CHIDORI_

 _FUUTON : RASENSHURIKEN_

Dua jutsu itu pun bersatu menjadi ENTON RASENSHURIKEN dan mengenai JUUBI

"GGROAAR!"Juubi berteriak kesakitan

"Ssial kita terlumpuhkan"ucap Obito

 _MOKUTON DAIJURIN NO JUTSU_

Seketika berdiri lah pohon yang cepat dan mengikat Juubi

"Sialan Kau Hashirama...Jaga yang disini Obito aku akan menari bersama Hashirama terlebih dahulu"Ucap Madara

"Cih,apa boleh buat"ucap Obito

Dengan itu juubi pun diserap oleh kamui obito dan seketika Obito berubah menjadi rikudou

"Naruto aku akan membantu Hasirama terlebih dahulu"ucap Sasuke

 _TSRINGG_

"Pergilah Sasuke Aku Yang akan menolong Naruto sebagai ayahnya"ucap Minato

(Disini saya ubah ceritanya menjadi orochimaru sadar dan membantu perang jadi sasuke tidak membangkitkannya dan menuruh juugo untuk membangkitkannya)

"Kau...Hn terserah"ucap Sasuke

"Tousan?"ucap Naruto

"Yo Naruto sekarang ayah liat kau semakin kuat,kau telah bertemu Kushina Kah? Apa yang ia katakan?"ucap Minato

"Hikss ia berkata agar baik baik saja disini hikss"ucap naruto

"Souka,Kalau begitu kita selesaikan ini,Obito"ucap Minato

"Jangan Katakan itu Sensei kau tidak tau apa apa"

Tiba tiba Obito Merentangkan tangannya dan berkata

 _BIJUUDAMA!  
_

Bijuudama pun melesat menuju keatas dan meleset tidak mengenai Minato

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Obito?"ucap Naruto

"Tunggu itu menuju ke Markas Pusat...Ino katakan ini pada Inoichi"ucap Kakashi

"Hai"jawab Ino

Saat Bijuudama itu sedang meunuju markas pusat disutulah seseorang yang sedang melewati hutan melihatnya

"Are Apa itu?"ujar saitama

"Sebaiknya aku ikuti sepertinya menuju kota "ujar Saitama

"Kukukuku heh...Saitama aku belum selesai denganmu tadi"ucap Boros

"Ya aku juga akan membantumu Boros..."ucap seseorang misterius

Yeay akhirnya selesasi Chap 1 di Fict ini

Gimana suka ngga?

Kritik boleh Flame boleh!

Next Chapter akan saya pertemukan Saitama dengan Naruto

CAWW!


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE GREAT HAND**

 **Yo Teman – Teman Readers!**

 **Ini Update Chapter 2**

 **Untuk Lincoln Abe8479 Disini Mc Nya yaitu Saitama**

 **Soalnya Judulnya One Great Hand**

 **Atau Satu Tangan Hebat.**

 **Di Chapter Ini Saitama Akan memukul Bijuudama Itu keatas**

 **Sehingga Inoichi Dan Shukaku Hidup.**

 **Untuk Genos Mungkin aku akan memasukkannya masih lama**

 **So Sneak It Out ! Readers!**

 **Chapter 2 : The Beginning**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saitama Pov

'Are Bola Itu Seperti Meteor,Tetapi Itu Berbentuk Energi'

'Dan Bola Itu Menuju Suatu Tempat'

'Ternyata Setelah Lama Kelamaan Ku Ikuti...'

'Ternyata benar Asumsiku'

'Bola Itu Menuju Sebuah Gedung'

'Bahaya!'

 **REAL PUNCH!**

'Setelah Kupukul Bolanya Pun Menuju Angkasa Dan Meledak Hebat'

'Kurasakan Tanganku Sedikit Pegal'

'Peduli Setan...Akupun segera menuju Kantor itu dan Mendapati Dua Orang '

'Yang Memandang Ku Aneh'

Saitama Pov End

"Siapa kau Anak Muda Dan Ku Lihat Tadi Bijuudama Itu Meledak Di Angkasa"Ucap Shikaku

"Hufttt...Kukira aku akan mati"Ucap Inoichi

"Bijuudama? Maksudmu Bola energi itu?"Ucap Saitama

"Hey Anak Muda Jawab Dulu Pertanyaanku"Ucap Shikaku

"Hmm...Aku Adalah Pahlawan Tingkat C Pertama. Namaku 'Saitama'Ucap Saitama

"Pahlawan Tingkat C?Apa maksudmu?"Tanya Inoichi

"Tunggu...Kalau Begitu Kau tau tentang Bijuudama Tadi?"Ucap Shikaku

"Tentu Saja Aku Tahu...Soalnya Aku yang Mentinju Bola itu Hendak Kesini"Ucap Saitama

 **TWITCH**

"Heii Pertanyaanku Belum Terjawab"Ucap Inoichi Kesal

"Hemmm...Ini Rumit Ternyata Ada juga Di daerah Tokyo Yang bilang Tidak tau tentang Pahlawan"Ujar Saitama

"Tokyo Ini Bukan Di Desa Kumogakure"Ucap Inoichi

"Tunggu Kalau Begitu Bisa Disimpulkan Kau Dari Dimensi Lain Anak Muda"Ucap Shikaku

"Tapi Kelhatannya Kau bukan Ninja Anak Muda"Ucap shikaku

"Memang Ini Pahlawan Saitama!"Ucap Saitama

"Bagaimana Bisa Kau Tendang Bijuudama Itu dengan mudah?Ucap Inoichi

"Mudah Sekali...Aku Cuma Meninju Bijuuda... apalah itu dengan tanganku"Ucap Saitama

"Bagaimana Kau bisa kesini Saitama Kubilang begitu?"Ucap Shkaku

" aku sedang bertarung dengan Boros aku memblock serangannya dan berubah menjadi portal dan...aku tidak ingat lagi"Ucap Saitama

"Jadi Benar kau dari dimensi Lain"ucap Shukaku

"Mungkin...Oh ya Tadi Aku Liahat Monster Dan katak ,Ular,dan Siput Sedang Bertarung"Ujar Saitama

"Itu Kuchiyose Naruto Dkk Sedang Melawan Juubi Ternyata"Ucap Shikaku

"?...Disini Terjadi Perang?"Tanya Saitama

"Ya dan Ini Baru Permulaanya Saitama San"Ujar Shikaku

"Ya Perang Melawan Dewa shinobi"Ucap Inoichi

"Dewa Shinobi?"tanya Saitama

"Ya Dia Bernama Uchiha Madara dan dia sekarang berusaha membuat dunia yang ia inginkan"ucap Shikaku

"Apakah Dia Kuat?"tanya Saitama Lagi

"Kuat Sekali Bahkan tidak akan ada yang menghentikannya sekarang"ucap Shikaku

'Heh Tidak ada salahnya bersenang senang sebelum kembali'Batin Saitama

"Baiklah Aku akan Membantu Perang Ini selesai"

"bagaimana Dengan Dunia mu?Tanya Shikaku

"Aku Bisa Pulang Nanti"Ucap Saitama

"Hmm Baiklah"Ucap Shikaku

"Hem Baiklah Ino Tousan Tidak Apa keadaannya Pada Semua Shinobi Bantuan Akan Datang"Ucap Inoichi

"Baiklah Koordinatnya sekitar 14 Km arah Utara"Ucap Shikaku

"Baiklah aku akan Lari dan Kemungkinan 2 menit aku samapai"Ucap Saitama

"Baiklah Hati Hati Saitama San"Ucap Shikaku

 **WUSHHHH**

 **Seketika Angin Berhembus Sangat Kuat**

"Sepertinya Ia bisa Shikaku?"ucap Inoichi

"Aku harap begitu"Ucap Shikaku

 **MEDAN PERANG**

"Baiklah Tousan Untung Kau tidak apa Bantuan Akan Datang?Baiklah Akan Aku sampaikan"Ucap Ino

"Ada apa Ino?"Ucap Shikamaru

"Bantuan datang!"Ucap Ino

 **SEKETIKA TERDENGAH RIUH DI MEDAN PERANG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Other Place

"Kita Harus Segera Maju Boros"Ucap ...

" Harus Menyebutmu apa?"tanya Boros

 **SEBUT SAJA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

" **INDRA"**

 **TBC.**

 **Yo Akhirnya Selesai Chap 2 nya**

 **Ternyata Yang membantu Boros Itu Indra**

 **Mengapa Indra masih Bisa hidup?**

 **Kukukuku Itu masih Misteri**

 **So Review PLIZZZZZZ!**

 **CAWW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ONE GREAT HAND**

 **Yo!Setelah Selama 2 Minggu Author gk update!**

 **Author Baru Selesai UN!Jadi Baru Bisa Nulis Lagi.**

 **Hikss...Sedih Gk Bisa Nulis Fanfic**

 **Author Juga Sedikit Lupa Dengan Story Nya -_-**

 **Jadi Baca Lagi Dari Awal Deh...**

 **Yaudah Nih Author Update!**

 **SNEAK IT OUT! READERS!**

 **Previous Episode:**

"Apa Akan Ada Bantuan"tanya Ino

"Yah Bantuan Akan Segera Datang"Ucap Inoichi

" **Kita Harus Bergerak Sekarang Boros"Ucap ?**

" **Baiklah...Ngomong ngomong Harus Memanggilmu Siapa?"ucap Boros**

" **Panggil Saja...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **A"**

 **Present**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oy Inoichi San Masih Jauh Lagi kah?"Ucap Saitama

"Ya Sedikit lagi Saitama kun"Ucap Inoichi

' _Semuanya tunggu Bantuan Akan Tiba'Shikaku Membatin_

 **In War...**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Terdengar Suara Riuh Para Shinobi**

"Souka...Jadi ada bala bantuan Ttebayoo!"Ucap Naruto

"Walaupun Bala Bantuan Datang Tidak Menjamin Kemenangan Naruto!"Ucap Sasuke Datar

"Ssasuke kun Juga ada benarnya Mungkin Kita Bisa Mengalahkan Mereka"Ucap Sakura

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin tttbayo!"Ucap Naruto

"Obito Sudah Saatnya!"Ucap Madara yang Sedang Bertarung Melawan Hashirama

" sudah Serang!"Ucap Obito

 **Seketika Juubi Pun Mengamuk Dan Mengeluarkan Duri Duri Mokuton.**

" _Kaiten"_ Ucap Neji Menghalau Beberapa Duri Yang Keluar Dari Juubi

 **Sementara Itu**

"Ikutlah Denganku Naruto..."Ucap Obito

"Aku Tidak Akan Pernah Ikut Denganmu Obito"Ucap Naruto

"Jika Kau Ikut Denganku,Teman – Teman mu Tidak Akan Terluka Lagi "Ucap Naruto

"Tidak Aku Akan Melindungi Mereka Semua Dan Menjadi Hokage! Dan Itulah Jalan Ninjaku"Ucap Naruto

"Tidakkah Kau Sadari Jika Kita itu Sama,Naruto"Ucap Obito

"Tidak...Aku Berbeda Denganmu..."Ucap Naruto

"Aku Berada Di Jalan Melindungi Kau Obito?"Lanjut Naruto

"Kau Tau Jika Impian mu Sama Sepertiku Kau Harusnya Melindungi Temanmu Bukannya Malah Menghancurkannya Obito!"Ucap Naruto

"Kau Tidak Akan Mengerti Naruto...Dunia Ini Dari Itu Aku Akan Membuat Mugen Sukuyomi!"Ucap Obito

"Lebih Baik aku Melindungi Temanku Hingga Titik Darah Penghabisan"Ucap Naruto

" Terakhir,Apakah Kau Ikut Dengaku Naruto?Ucap Obito

"Tetap Jawabannya Tidak Obito"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah Aku Akan Memperlihatkan Kepadamu Bagaimana Kejamnya Dunia"Ucap Obito

"Juubi...Serang"Ucap Obito

 **Seketika Juubi Pun Mengeluarkan Mokutonnya Lagi Dan Bertambah Banyak.**

 **Dan Ketika Juubi Mengeluarkan Mokutonnya kepada Naruto Tiba Tiba Cakranya menghilang.**

'Ada apa Ini Kenapa Cakra Kurama Menghilang?'Batin Naruto

'Kurama! Ada Apa Ini?'Batin Naruto

 **Mindscape Naruto**

"Grrr Aku Kehabisan Cakra Naruto"ucap Naruto

"Disaaat Seperti Ini ? Bisakah Kau Mengisi Nya Dengan Cepat?"ucap Naruto

"Aku Hanya Perlu 5 Menit"ucap Kurama

"Lama Sekali"Ucap Naruto

"Mau Bagaimana Lagi Itu Sudah Cepat"Ucap Kurama

"Baiklah Cepat Isi Cakramu Kurama!"Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah"Ucap Kurama

"Bertahanlah Dalam 5 Menit Gaki!"ucap Kurama

"Jangan Meremehkan Uzumaki Naruto Dattebayo!"Ucap Naruto

"Heh Kau Memang Tidak pernah Berubah Gaki"Ucap Kurama

"heheehe aku Harus Keluar Kurama,Isilah Cakramu Cepat"Ucap Naruto

"Kau Bisa Mengandalkanku Gaki !"Ucap Kurama

 **Mindscape Naruto Off**

 **Real Time**

"Ada apa Naruto Kun ?"Ucap Hinata

"Aku Kehabisan Cakra Hinata..."Ucap Naruto

"Awas Didepan Hinata " Lanjut Naruto Lagi

"Kaiten"Ucap Hinata

 **Semua Mokuton Yang Bergerak Ke Arah Naruto terus ditepis Oleh Hinata menggunakan Kaiten**

 **Sampai Akhirnya Hinata kewalahan**

 **Seketika satu Batang Besar Mokuton**

 **Datang Untuk Mengenai Naruto**

"Sssial Cakraku Belum Pulih"Ucap Naruto

 **Hinata Pun Berdiri Menjadi Tameng Untuk Naruto**

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Hinata Menyingkirlah!"Teriak Naruto

"Tidak Naruto kun Aku Sudah Janji Berdiri Disampingmu Sampai Titik Darah Penghabisan"Tegar Hinata

"Hinata Mengapa Kau tidak Pernah Mendengarkanku?"Ujar Naruto

"Karena Aku Mencitaimu Naruto"Ucap Hinata

 **Naruto Pun Kaget Dan Shock**

"Apapun Akan Ku Lakukan Untukmu Naruto kun"ucap Hinata

 **Seketika Ada Seseorang Melompat tinggi**

"Sudah Cukup kau Selalu Berkorban Hinata Sama"Ucap Neji

"Sekarang Aku Yang Akan Melakukannya"Ucap Neji

"Nnneji Nii san "ucap Hinata Sedih

 **Saat Mokuton Itu Mau Menusuk Neji**

 **Tiba Tiba Seseorang Datang Menghalang Mokuton Itu**

 _ **REAL PUNCH!**_

 **Seketika Mokuton Itu Terbelah Dua Dan Hancur**

"Maaf Aku Terlalu Lama "Ucap Saitama

"Aku Mengalami Yang Namanya "Ucap Saitama

 **Ditempat Lain**

 **"Indra Ya? Baiklah Indra Kapan Kita Bergerak Aku Sudah Tak tahan Lagi"Ucap Boros**

 **"Saat Ibuku ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dibangkitkan.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **Tbc**

 **Maaf Ya Kalau Kependekan Dan Banyak Bacotnya**

 **Soalnya Saitamanya Diceritain Di Next Chap**

 **Oh ya Sasuke Kemana Ya waktu Neji Mau Mati?**

 **Author Lupa Makanya Langsung Percakapannya**

 **Review Dimana Sasuke Saat Neji Mau Tau**

 **Soalnya Episode Naruto Kebanyakan hehehehe**

 **Review Ya Biar Author Kaga Lupa Sasuke Dimana.**

 **Next Chap Bakal Banyak Scene Fight Nya**

 **Makasih Udah Baca Fict Jelek Ini**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" **ONE GREAT HAND"**

 **Yo! Berapa Bulan Gak Update Guys :v**

 **Soalnya Sibuk Smk :v**

 **Tapi Kemaren Sempet Buat Fanfic Baru Author NihL:v**

 **Namanya Ninja No Drifters! Baca Ya hhe:v (Malah Promote Si Author-_-")**

 **Btw,Kalo Scene nya rada ke skip maaf ya:v**

 **Biasa Author Dah Pikun:v**

 **So Check It Out Readers!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sebelumnya-.**

"Sssial Cakraku Belum Pulih"Ucap Naruto

 **Hinata Pun Berdiri Menjadi Tameng Untuk Naruto**

"Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Hinata Menyingkirlah!"Teriak Naruto

"Tidak Naruto kun Aku Sudah Janji Berdiri Disampingmu Sampai Titik Darah Penghabisan"Tegar Hinata

"Hinata Mengapa Kau tidak Pernah Mendengarkanku?"Ujar Naruto

"Karena Aku Mencitaimu Naruto"Ucap Hinata

 **Naruto Pun Kaget Dan Shock**

"Apapun Akan Ku Lakukan Untukmu Naruto kun"ucap Hinata

 **Seketika Ada Seseorang Melompat tinggi**

"Sudah Cukup kau Selalu Berkorban Hinata Sama"Ucap Neji

"Sekarang Aku Yang Akan Melakukannya"Ucap Neji

"Nnneji Nii san "ucap Hinata Sedih

 **Saat Mokuton Itu Mau Menusuk Neji**

 **Tiba Tiba Seseorang Datang Menghalang Mokuton Itu**

 ** _REAL PUNCH!_**

Seketika **Mokuton Itu Terbelah Dua Dan Hancur**

"Maaf Aku Terlalu Lama "Ucap Saitama

"Aku Mengalami Yang Namanya "Ucap Saitama

 **Ditempat Lain**

 **"Indra Ya? Baiklah Indra Kapan Kita Bergerak Aku Sudah Tak tahan Lagi"Ucap Boros**

 **"Saat Ibuku ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dibangkitkan.**

 **-ONE GREAT HAND-**

"Jadi,Dia Bala Bantuan nya?"Ucap Shinobi A

"Dia Terlihat Lemah"Ucap Shinobi B

"Ya,Botak Lagi"Ucap Shinobi C

"Apa Markas Besar Benar Benar Mengirimkan orang?"ucap Shinobi D

 **TWITCH TWITCH**

 **Munculah empat Perempatan Di Kepala Saitama.**

"Ya,Memang Aku Botak,Tapi Tidak Lemah."ucap Saitama

 **Seketika Keluarlah Aura Membunuh Dari Saitama**

"Y-ya,Maafkan Hamba,Hamba Khilaf"ucap Shinobi A,b,c,d

"Nah,Begitu Lebih Baik!"ucap Saitama

"Tou-san,Inilah Saitama san?"ucap Ino

"Ya,Ino Walaupun Begitu,Dia Kuat Untuk Membantu Kita"Ucap Inoichi

"D-dia Baru Saja Mengeluarkan Aura Menakutkan,Tou-san"Ucap Ino

"Ya Bahkan Hanya Satu Tangan Dia Menghembaskan Bijuudama"ucap Inoichi

"B-bijudama?"ucap Ino

"Cihh,Kalian Sudah Selesai?Bukan Berarti Satu orang datang,Itu Menjamin Kemenangan kalian"ucap Obito

"Saaa,Narutokun,Kah?"ucap Saitama

"Ya,Aku Naruto Dattebayo,ada apa err..."Ucap Naruto

"Saitama,Hero Class C"ucap Saitama

"Ahh,Ada Apa Saitama?"ucap Naruto

"Dimana Musuhnya"ucap Saitama

"Itu satu orang yang diatas Monster itu"ucap Naruto

"YOSSHA!"ucap Saitama

 **Diapun Melompat Setinggi 10 M Dan Siap Dengan Tinjunya**

 **Obito Pov**

'Apa apaan Loncatan nya?'batin Obito

'pengguna Taijutsu,kah?'batin Obito

 **CRACKKK! CRAK!**

 _ **MOKUTON : SASHIKI NO JUTSU**_

 **Tiba Tiba Tangan Juubi Melebar Menjadi Batang Kayu Yang Besar Dan Menghampiri Saitama**

 **Obito Pov End's**

"Berakhir,Kah?"ucap Obito

 **10x SAITAMA PUNCH!**

 **Seketitka Tangan Juubi Pun Hancur dan Terlihat Tangan Saitama Mendekati Kepala Obito**

"Kena,kau!"ucap Saitama

SAITAMA PUNCH!

 **Sayang nya tinju Saitama Melewati Tubuh Obito Dengan Mudah,Dan Mengakibatkan Saitama Memukul Tananah Dengan Keras**

 **BOOM!**

"H-hampir saja"ucap Obito

"Mungkin Fisik Kau Kuat,Tapi Sayang Kau Tidak Punya Chakra."ucap Obito

"Ittai,Sakit tau :v"ucap Saitama

 _ **MOKUTON :MOKURYUU NO JUTSU**_

 **Seketika Naga Keluar dari tanah dan mengurung Saitama**

"Heh,Kau Pikir Kau Bisa Mengalah-"ucap Obito

 _ **RASENGAN**_

 **Seketika Rasengan Naruto Melewati Dengan Mudah Tubuh Obito**

"Kau Sudah Lupa Dengan Kamui,Naruto"ucap Obito

 **BUAGKHH!**

"N-Nani?"Teriak Obito

 **Obito Yang Melayang Akibat Naruto Muncul Tiba – Tiba Dari Kamui Kakashi Didepan Muka Obito**

 _ **ENTON : KAGUTSUTCHI**_

 **Kagutsutchi Sasuke Pun Melewati Obito Dengan Mudah**

"Tidak Akan Kubiarkan,Ini Terjadi 2 kali"ucap Obito

 _ **MOKUTON:BUNSHIN NO JUTSU**_

 **Obito Membuat Bushin Lalu Menginjak nya Dan Lompat Keatas**

 **Tiba – Tiba Kakashi muncul Dari Bunshin itu Dengan Kamui**

 _ **RAIKIRI**_

 **Raikiri Kakashi Mengenai Kepala Obito,Namun Seperti Biasa,Itu Menembus Kepala Obito.**

"Sudah Kubilang,Sia – sia Kakashi"ucap Obito Menusuk Kakashi

 **Kakashi Pun Mengeras menjadi Tanah Dan Tiba tiba**

 _ **AMATERASU**_

 **AMATERASU Sasuke Mengenai Tangan Kanan Obito Dan Menyebabkan Tangan Obito Terbakar**

"cih,Bunshin Tanah?"ucap obito Dan Memotong Lengannya Sendiri

 **Arghhh!**

 **Teriak Juubi Kehilangan Kendali Karena Sudah Tidak ada Yang Mengontrol**

"Sudah Saatnya"ucap Obito

"Apa Yang Kaulakukan,Obito?"Tanya Kakashi

"Lihatlah Dan Takutlah Kakashi!"ucap Obito

 _ **KAMUI**_

 **Tiba Tiba Tubuh Juubi Pun Tersedot Oleh Portal Dan Perlahan Memasuki Obito**

"D-Dia Menyerap Juubi?"ucap Kakashi

"A-Apa Yang Ia Rencanakan"ucap Shikamaru

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oy,Seseorang Tolong Aku :v"ucap Saitama

.

.

.

-Another Battle-

 _ **KATON GOKAKYUU  
**_

 _ **MOKUTON MOKUJUHEKI**_

 **Api Madara Tertahan Oleh Tembok Hashirama**

"Cih,Berhentilah Berlindung Dan Lawan Aku Hashirama"Ucap Madara

"Baiklah,Jika Itu Maumu,Madara!"Ucap Hasirama

 _ **Senpou : Mokuton Shinsuusenju**_

 **Akhiranya Hashirama Mengeluarkan Sagenya Dan Keluarlah Kuchiyose nya**

 **Madara Pov**

'Apa Yang dilakakukan oleh Obito?"ucap Madara

'Cih,Seharusnya Aku Yang menyerapnya'batin Madara

'Bertahanlah, Akan Segera Datang 'batin Madara

 **Madara Pov End**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-DARK PLACE-

"Apa Yang Dilakukan Oleh dia,Indra"ucap Booros

"Menyerap,Juubi"ucap Indra

"Untuk apa,Itu?"tanya Booros

"Tentu Saja,Untuk Menjadi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

... **JINCHURIKI NYA-.**

 **TBC.**

 **Akhirnya Kelar :V**

 **Maaf Kalo Kependekan**

 **Update akan Cepet Kok Jadi tenang Aja**

 **Review Ya MZ!**


End file.
